Sports Utility Vehicles (SUVs) have become popular however people often want to carry cargo, such as dogs, landscaping materials, wood, that are dirty and will get the carpeted cargo area dirty. There have been a number of proposed solutions to this problem, including an extra carpeting layer backed by rubber to cover the floor of the cargo area that is removable. However, the extra carpeting layer does not protect the sides of the cargo area. Another solution has been semi-rigid liners, including ones that provide some protection for the sides of the cargo area and the back of the back seat. However, these only fit one model of vehicle and are expensive to ship. There have been attempts to produce flexible liners for enclosed vehicles. The advantage of flexible liners is that they are somewhat adjustable so they can fit a variety of vehicles and they are much less expensive to ship. The down side to most flexible liners is that the sides tend to fall over. One solution has been to use hook and loop material on the underside of the liner and attach the sides to the carpeting on the interior of the vehicle, but not all vehicles have cargo side walls that are carpeted. This can be overcome by using an adhesive strip to hold one side of the hook and loop material to the side of the cargo area, but adhesives tend to release in the extreme temperatures and solar loading of a vehicle cargo area. One proposed solution includes a complex system of cords that creates multi-triangular suspension. This suspension system is held up by the installed clothes hooks or by suction cups attached to the windows. This system is extremely complex to install and only fits one model of vehicle or at most a very limited number of models.
Thus there exists a need for a cargo liner for an enclosed vehicle that is inexpensive to ship, fits a wide variety of models of vehicles, and is easy to install.